An Ocean Sanctuary
by Nachtmahrboots
Summary: Mermaid/human fic.What happens when Axel suddenly vanishes from Roxas's life in the city of Atlantis? Will the two ever see each other again? And why does Sora helplessly fall in love with a gorgeous silver haired human?AxelxRoxas,SoraxRiku, M later chap.


Disclaimer: Obviously I do not own Kingdomhearts or any of the characters.

Summary: Mermaid/human happens when Axel suddenly vanishes from Roxas's life in the city of Atlantis? Will the two ever see each other again? And why does Sora helplessly fall in love with a gorgeous silver haired human?AxelxRoxas,SoraxRiku, M later chap.

Author note: Hello, my nickname is Shiny. This is my first fic so please review and leave me feedback. Good or bad, it doesn't bother me. I hope you enjoy this chapter and hopefully I'll improve more in future chapters.

_In you and I, there's a new land,_

_Angels in flight,_

_{I need affection than more you know}_

_My sanctuary, my sanctuary,_

_Where fears and lies melt_

_away,_

_The gleaming light blues of the ocean sparkled with bright yellows and green hues that were illuminated by the sun as the rays hit the water directly. The different hues stretched as far as Roxas could see from where he was laying relaxed, on the ocean floor. 'I wonder if he got to sneak away this time.' The young blonde merman thought lazily, swishing his glistening deep blue tail in front of him, his scales sparkled with an icy shine while he scanned the ocean bed with his equally piercing blue eyes for any signs of movement._

_It felt like another lazy lounge around day to him but something just didn't sit right with him, he could feel it deep within his body as his stomach started to knot together with anticipation. The warning bells were clearly going off in his head, but he dismissed it quickly. He didn't want to think about negative things when he was so close to spending a good day with Axel, so he blamed his eerie feelings on his raging hormones instead. 'Damn Axel, look what you turned me in to.' He mumbled, biting his lower lip._

'_What's left of me _

_What's left of me now _

_I watch you fast asleep _

_All I fear means nothing'_

_There was a huge __rock formation__ just to the left of him where a cozy alcove resided, just waiting for them to return to. This was their hide away place, their sanctuary that gave them much needed space from the rest of the merpeople that they so desperately craved. Roxas brought his hands up from behind his head and sat up on his elbows, gazing over at the mounds of rocks that bounced the light off in all different directions. A flash of red caught his eye that hadn't been there before. Quickly, his eyes caught up with the red blur and turned out to be a glittering ruby red tail that was moving almost too fast for him to make out, "Axel! Over here!" He shouted, a huge grin plastered across his face as he waved eagerly over to the other merman that was swimming above the jagged rocks._

"_Ah! There you are, Roxie!" Roxas scrunched his face up slightly at the nickname, sticking his tongue out in response._

_"Don't you think you should be inside? No idea what is lurking around in these waters anymore." Axel dived down from the towering rocks and was by his side instantly, offering Roxas a small apologetic smile and grasped his hand softly, tugging him up so he was hovering above the sand._

_ "Why should we worry? It's not like something is going to try and eat us! Father cleared this area long ago. You of all mermen should know that. So stop being such a worry wart, Axel." __Roxas__ chided and rolled his eyes dramatically although he really wasn't angry with him. _

_Roxas couldn't help himself though as they were coming closer to the rocks, Axels hand felt warm and comforting in his grasp making him feel safe, "Anything is possible Roxas, anything. Got it memorized?" Axel said as he tilted his head to the side, smirking down at him with his green eyes shining playfully. _

_My heart is a battleground_

_You show me how to see _

_That nothing is whole and nothing is broken_

_They were almost to the alcove when suddenly his stomach dropped; dread filled him as a luminous shadow inched its way around the rocks, quickly surrounding them with its inky darkness. His grip on Axels hand tightened, "Axel!" Roxas exclaimed, his face contorted with fear. Axel turned around to face the blonde, a sad smile tugged on the corners of his mouth, "I made a promise to you and your father, Roxas. I will always protect you no matter what, because I love you." Axel reached up and gently caressed the blondes cheek, his fingers trembling slightly, "Don't be afraid of the darkness, Roxas. I will always come back to you." Axels' voice quivered as he held back the tears threatening to fall._

_ The ocean floor shook with tremors; the rocks trembled and shook violently as if the darkness was causing them to shift as if they were going to fall and crumble to the sand below. _

"_What's going on?! Axel..AXEL!" Roxas screamed, clutching tighter onto Axels form. The red heads eyes slipped closed and pulled Roxas tightly against him in an effort to protect them. Sapphire eyes widened with disbelief as tears welled up quickly and burst forth only for them to go up into the dark water surrounding him. _

_Before Roxas could even blink a long tentacle like shadow emerged from the darkness, crushing the rocks completely in one swift swing that exploded into many pieces. Their sanctuary crumpled in a heap of stone onto the ocean floor. Then, the shadow came towards them with surprising speed and others joined it, intertwining together within the darkness, "Leave us alone!" Roxas screamed repeatedly as his clung to Axel desperately until the darkness in the corners of his eyes completely overtook him and Axel was wrenched from his grasp. Leaving him alone, a nobody, in the vast waters of the ocean. _

_My fears, my lies  
Melt away...  
_

"Roxas..? ROXAS wake up; you've been out here all night!" A low voice whispered to him causing him to bolt up, panting heavily as he was jerked out of his nightmare,_ 'Not that dream again..'_


End file.
